


Welcome Home

by GeoToni



Category: Adrien English - Josh Lanyon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoToni/pseuds/GeoToni
Summary: Jake has been on a case for the past few weeks, leaving Adrien home alone. Tonight, Jake returns home.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This single fiction was part of my second Adrien English mystery, but with editing the fiction I've decided it no longer fit with what I wanted, however, I still like it so I've just done it as a single fiction, which will lead onto my 2nd novel... Once I eventually finish it to how I want it to be. But with life and writers' block, it's on hold for the moment.   
> This fiction does follow from my first novel; The Art Of Deception, but I think this piece can be read without reading the previous one.   
> Hope you enjoy.

Jason Leland looked down at the dead body situated in the old theatre where William Shakespeare stood many, many years ago. The body was of a stagehand who had been rather kind to Jason. Too kind, sending him flowers to his dressing room as well as chocolates since he’d been here in Warwickshire.

It was rather creepy and unnerving.

And now here he was, dead, with a meat cleaver smashed into the back of his skull and the only person around was Jason.

Poor Jason I thought as I re-read the lines I had just started to write the fourth Jason Leland novel. Jason, my Shakespearean actor / part-time sleuth was not having the greatest of times in this new book of mine. I had decided to base this one, not on a play of Shakespeare but of his life and set it in the Warwickshire county. Jason had managed to bag himself a role in a movie about Shakespeare and once again ends up stuck in a murder.

A murder which I was hoping would grab my enthusiasm. It had not. I hadn’t even named the poor character. I’d just created him to bump him off 5 minutes ago.

This was not going well.

I had stayed at home today, to write this… unappealing fourth book of my Jason Leland series. My previous novels; Murder will out, Titus Andronicus and Death for a Deadly Deed did quite well. They weren’t the New York Times bestsellers but they did well.

My fourth one, titled ‘To Die, or not to Die’ – it was a working title -  would probably never see the light of day.

Yeah, it was really going well.

Rubbing my eyes, I sighed and looked at anything other than the computer screen on my desk. I was home, in my home study which overlooked the pool. This had been my childhood home, were both my father and Lisa lived. After my father passed, it was just me and Lisa, then just Lisa when I moved into what would soon to be Cloak and Dagger bookstore. Lisa then remarried and kept persuading me to move in here, which once I finally got my love life sorted, I did, with Jake.

My attention moved around the room, to my left was a wall covered with bookshelves with most of the collection from Pine Shadow Ranch which consisted of many first editions. Opposite me was the grand window with a seat which pictured perfectly our backyard and swimming pool taking centre stage. Finally, to my right was again a couple more bookcases, with an old but well-loved armchair with Scout happily asleep. It looked as if he was dreaming of either chasing rabbits or more knowingly, Tomkins due to the twitches in his face and his paws. This had pretty much been our nights for the past week or so. Just me and Scout, along with the occasional Tomkins when I had been at the bookstore with Chris Willows and Gemma Lockhart.

Jake, my soon to be husband, once we get a moment to set a date along with all the other details for our big day, was busy on a case for a very influential business company. It had been early starts with extremely late nights. we’d hardly seen one another.

Apart from the brief meetings when I’d been at the bookstore and he’d had to be in his office, currently on one of the top floors in the bookstore. We did manage a quick lunch the other day, which was nice.

But it was obvious, I missed him. Terribly. And it had shown, especially at work.

Chris, my current assistant manager while Natalie was on a very early start to her maternity leave, with Angus in tow to an all expensive retreat for parents to be – not my idea, Lisa’s medalling – had noticed my slight mood swings. I once heard his boyfriend, Scott Wolf, mention that Natalie was supposed to have the hormone unbalance and not me.

I may have snapped at Scott for that sarcastic comment. Which unfortunately caught a few customer’s odd glares with Chris literally dragging me into my office for a brief polite word.

That word resulted in me taking the rest of the day off while Chris ran the store with Gemma alongside Scott as well. I had to admit, Chris was doing a fantastic job. Alongside Scott’s free of charge assistance as well as him selling some of his artwork within the store, with a small commission for the store, business was doing exceptionally well.

I stretched my arms and clicked my neck as the fan on my desk caught my hair blowing it out of my eyes. It was the beginning of August and it was getting warm, and muggy. Our home, which was a gift from Lisa, did have air conditioning throughout but as it was just Scout and I. I just had a few spotted fans around to keep us cool. No point putting on the whole house for just me.

Even if the idea was rather nice.

“You ok down there?” I looked over at the fur ball that was Scout. He looked up at me with his still puppy like features and wagged his tail. I then returned to see the unuseful chapter glaring at me on the screen.

I groaned and shook my head. I then looked at the clock on the bottom right-hand side of the screen. 19:43 it read.

Jesus. I’d spent almost 6 hours on those few lines. I groaned again. Saved my failed attempt and shut down. Scout instantly moved, then waited for me at the doorway.

“Ok Scout I get the message, let’s have dinner.”

Scout, happily barked at me and ran towards the kitchen.

As I moved to the kitchen, I fed my furry companion then I moved to the fridge to start dinner for both Jake and I. Even though I knew Jake wouldn’t be joining me, I still cooked us both something and kept his put away ready for whatever unearthly time he returned home. Both Jake and I have been trying to eat healthier. Ok mainly me as Jake was still my cardiac partner and was still watching me under a microscope with what I ate, drank and exercise regimes. When of course he was here to watch me intently.

I wished he was here.

My heart was much better than it had been in a long time. It was over a year since I had my operation to fix it, as well as being shot, but I felt better than ever. This time last year I felt venerable and tired all the time. Now I was a lot more relaxed with the idea I was going to be ok. Was going to have a long life with Jake. That did put a smile on my face.

In the kitchen, I preheated the oven and took out the ‘already prepared from earlier’ lasagne I did when I was doing anything to stay away from Jason Leland’s next mystery. It was a recipe, Autumn Willows, Chris’ adopted mother, had given me. Autumn was an exceptional cook, she used to be a high-end chief in that old London town, but put it all aside for her family and Grey’s career. Grey Willows, being Judge Willows of the state of California. I’m sure most woman would be offended at the idea, but Autumn seemed quite happy. At least she always seemed to be whenever I was nearby.

I put the lasagne into the oven and started on the salad to go with it. As I was nearing completion I heard the door to the garage open and close with the familiar footsteps coming closer towards me.

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around my body as Jake pressed himself against me kissing the crook of my neck.

“Please tell me I’m not dreaming,” I said allowing myself to fall back into his strong arms.

Jake at that comment laughed. “You’re not Baby.” He kissed me once more as I closed my eyes. “Hmm, something smells good.”

“It’s lasagne.” I reopened them as Jake still held me close, placing gentle kissing on my neck and side of my jaw. Oh god, I missed this.

“I was-” He stopped to turn me around from the island table where the salad was “referring to you.”

“Charmer.” I joked but as I gazed into those hazel eyes of his, I knew he meant it. I smiled and leaned forward as our lips met. After all these years and with plenty of practice we melted into one another, easily knowing what each other liked. I felt his tongue and I parted my lips allowing his access. I moaned as our tongues danced in perfect symmetry with one another.

I felt something furry rubbing itself next to my left and heard purring lower down. So, Jake went to the bookstore before coming home. Instead of finding me, he found Tomkins instead.

The whole family was home.

My arms wrapped themselves around Jake’s shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I could feel the heat of his body against my own as well as his arousal pressing against me. My own cock was just as hard, wanting attention it had been deprived of these weeks.

We parted, just barely, catching our breaths. I asked, “So you’re home early?”

Jake smiled, which reached his eyes. “The case is closed; the owners were very happy with what I had told them and the check is currently being sorted in the bank. I’m home”

Thank god, I thought but I’m pretty sure Jake read my mind.

“Baby, I’ve missed you.” Jake breathed running a hand through my hair as the other held onto my waist. Actually, it held onto the belt loops of my Levi’s as one finger slid under my shirt feeling my skin. It sent a shiver down my spine.

“I’ve missed you too.” I had and believed me, it showed in more ways than one.

“How long we got?”

I blinked, realising what he meant and glanced at the timer on the oven. “A little over 10 minutes.”

Jake smiled. “Good, I need a shower. You do too.”

Actually, I didn’t, even if I did feel a bit warm but I welcomed Jake’s heat, but before I could even say this, Jake scooped me up over his shoulder just like a firefighter and carried me back out of the kitchen as I saw Tomkins run for cover elsewhere.

“Jake.” I gasped as I laid over his shoulder. “I need to cover the salad.” I weakly protested.

“Fuck the salad.”

“I’d prefer to fuck you instead.”

Jake paused, shook his head as moved back into the kitchen grabbing a clean tea towel and threw it covering over the salad bowl. Then, turned back towards the stairs with me still draped over him. I noticed both Tomkins and Scout give us a quizzing look but as Scout was distracted Tomkins quickly moved and started chomping on the last of his meal.

We would have to sort them out, once we returned. 

Jake took the stairs two at a time as I bounced lightly over his shoulder, my hair going all over my face with each bounce. Once on the landing, he pushed through into the main family bathroom door, swiftly kicking it closed behind us then placed me gently back on my feet. However, Jake wasted no time unbuttoning my shirt, almost ripping it off of me within seconds.

“Jake” I gasped and laughed watching him literally pull off my clothing. I stood there naked, my erection standing to attention against my flat belly as I watched Jake undress just as swiftly as he did me.

His cock too impersonating my own.

My god, he looked incredible. Just everything about his naked body made me feel weak at the knees and eager for him to take control. I met his eyes, the look they gave me, taking me in told me he needed this. Wanted this for quite a while and did not want to stop.

Oh god, he was going to fuck me. I couldn’t wait for it to be inside me.

Shower on, warmed up to the right temperature Jake grabbed me once more and pinned me against the coldness of the tiles. The shock made me gasp but it felt good being pinned by his body. His hand stayed at the back of my head, making sure I didn’t whack it against the tiles.

A visit to A&E was not on his plans tonight, neither was it on mine.

Our bodies and lips found each other once more as the water covered our bodies. His hand moved through my hair feeling through it, touching the side of my face as his overhand found both of our cocks as it rubbed and tugged at them both.

I threw my head back, closed my eyes and let Jake do whatever the hell he wanted to do to me.

“Oh Baby, you look so good. So, fucking good.” He rasped pumping us both.

Wrapping my arms around the back of his neck, I stretched my legs a little wider and held on for the ride. I gasped and moaned at all the right moments. I could feel a trickle of cum sliding down my shaft, whether it came from me or Jake, or us both I didn’t know. I couldn’t care. I shut off my mind to everything. I needed this, wanted this more than anything. To have Jake back with me.

It didn’t take long for us both to come, in unison as well. We were both soaked in sweat and the water from the shower, as well as the sperm, shared between our bodies. We pulled apart only slightly as I felt the water hit our cocks cleaning them for us.

“Turn around,” Jake ordered me. I opened my eyes and saw his gaze upon me. He was still hard, as was I and I knew he wanted more. God, I wanted more.

“Yes, sir,” I said, obeying him as I saw a smirk go across his face. I faced the tiles as Jake tenderly took my arms and placed them above my head.

“Keep them there, now spread them.”

At first, I thought he meant my arms but then felt his foot kick apart my own legs. I would’ve slipped but Jake still held me, supportively.

“You ok Baby?” He whispered into my ear.

“Yes.” I managed to get out. “Just do it.”

I heard the amusement in his voice. “What’s the magic word?”

Jesus Jake…! I managed to say “Please, fuck me.”

He snickered as I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck, “Good boy.”

His hands moved away from my body, I heard him grab a bottle of shower gel and pour some onto his hands. It smelt of sandalwood, ginger and pepper. Hearing him work it up, he placed the bottle back as I felt his hands touch my arse. One hand pulling one butt cheek apart as I felt a finger slide into me.

I gasped but didn’t clench against him, I was use to Jake now. Use to those amazing fingers working me. The second finger moved in and finally the third and I moaned. He opened me up and I could feel him nearing my prostate. I moaned in pleasure as he reached it.

“Oh Baby, you feel so good.” He teased me with his fingers. I was about to protest, wanting him already inside me when he pulled out and replaced them with his cock.

It slid in without delay.

I gasped again but did not clench. We found our rhythm promptly and we moved together in perfect timing. I soon found myself being pulled away from the tiles and leaning right up against Jake’s torso, as he felt my nipples and found my cock once more.

Leaving Jake to do this I closed my eyes once more leaning my face into the crook of his neck breathing him in. I could smell the heat of the water, the shower gel and Jake. I rubbed his strong arms holding me, finding his hands and helped him in pleasuring me as he thrust deeper and deeper inside of me.

We came once more, him inside of me and my own spraying the tiles in front of us. I reopened my eyes as I watched the water wash away all trace of what came out of me.

“Oh, Jake.” I cried resting back against him. He pulled out of me gently, as I felt his cum drip out of me also. He held me tightly as the water washed over us and I closed my eyes.


End file.
